This is invention relates to freight vehicles that are readily converted from highway use to railway use and vice versa. It is generally known to equip highway vehicles, such as long-haul truck trailers, with railway wheels which are pivotally mounted on the truck trailer and are withdrawn upwardly into a highway mode such that the truck wheels extend downwardly for highway operation. In the railway mode, the railway wheels are swung downwardly and the highway wheels are swung upwardly by hydraulic means to convert the vehicle for use on a railroad track. When it is necessary to stack the truck trailers on top of each other for transporting large amounts of freight, the highway wheels even in the retracted positions, of necessity, extend below the bottom of the trailer and utilize valuable storage space and create an unstable stacked arrangement.
By this invention, truck trailers are convertible from highway to railway use and vice versa with highway wheels and railway wheels pivotally mounted on the underside of the truck trailer. Indentations are formed in the top of the truck trailer for receiving the highway wheels of a trailer stacked on top thereof.